Como enamorar a un dios Guardián
by animextreme
Summary: Momoyo Kawakami cree ser la más fuerte del Planeta, por debajo de su abuelo Tesshin Kawakami, pero, ¿Qué pasa cuando Rugal Bernstein le pide a Tesshin que su nieto Dave McDougal se enfrente a su nieta Momoyo Kawakami? ¿Y qué sucede cuándo se enteran de que éste es un Saiyajín? ¿Momoyo estará a la altura de un Saiyajín como Dave?


Capítulo 01: El hombre más fuerte de este mundo.

Tesshin Kawakami el cuaLl estaba en pose de meditación en su Dojo, estaba pensando preocupado por su nieta Momoyo Kawakami, ya que se estaba volviendo muy despreocupada, ya que no había alguien que rivalizara con ella en poder, y lo peor era que Momoyo aveces se ponía a de malhumor por no tener un rival a su altura, en ese momento, es cuando un conocido de Tesshin llega a visitarlo para una charla amena.

-Oye Tesshin, hace tiempo que no nos veíamos, ¿No te da gusto que nos volvamos a ver después de un tiempo?-le preguntaba un conocido suyo, el cuál era Rugal Bernstein, un ex-alunmo suyo y de los mejores de su época.

-Rugal-san, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? Ya dejaste el mundo de narcotráfico, así que no me imagino qué pudo haberte cambiado de opinión-decía Tesshin.

-Eso fue por unos problemas que tuve en aquel entonces, pero digamos, mi nieto me volvió al buen camino, ahora él es mi hijo adoptivo, a sus 16 años, es uno de lso mejores Arte Marcialistas de todos los tiempos, creo hasta podría ganarle a tu nieta-decía Rugal.

-¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro de eso? ¿Qué hace tan diferente a tu nieto de todos los contrincantes a los que se ha enferntado mi nieta?-preguntaba Tesshin curioso.

-Pues mi nieto a pasado por entrenamientos infernales, aparte ya sabes la raza a la que pertenazco, no es ningún secreto para ti, mi nieto también pertenece a esa raza, los Saiyajín, te aseguro que es un gran partido para tu nieta, que tal si hacemos un trato, si mi nieto le gana a tu nieta, se convertirá en una de sus prometidas, ¿Es un acuerdo?-decía Rugal Bernstein.

-Pareces muy confiado, Rugal-san, está bien, es un trato, si mi nieta es derrotada por tu nieto, se convertirá en su prometida, por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama tu nieto?-decía Tesshin.

-Dave, Dae McDougal, no ha decidido cambiarse el nombre a Dave Bernstein, pero algún día lo hará, eso te lo aseguro-decía Rugal Bernstein.

-Ok, le iré a avisar a mi nieta sobre su encuentro con este joven-decía Tesshin-Tal vez ese chico sea el único que pueda ganarle a mi nieta, tengo ese presentimiento-dsecía Tesshin mentalmente.

Rugal se retira a su Portaaviones, emprendiendo lugar a la Mansión de su nieto querido.

Mientras tanto, con Tesshin, iba a avisarle a su nieta de la pelea que tendría con este joven.

En los Dormitorios Shimazu, Momoyo Kawakami estaba com Shoichi Kazama, el cuál tenía una visita de sus tío Kazuya Kazama, su abuelo Heihachi Mishima y su primos Jin Kazama y Asuka Kazama.

-Vaya, ¿Qué sucede aquí?-preguntaba Tesshin.

-Bueno, mii familia me ha venido a visitar, fue una visita inesperada-decía Shoichi algo nervioso.

-Bueno,como saea, Momoyo, vengo a traerte una buena noticia, vas a tener un competidor muy pronto, su nombre es Dave McDougal-decía Tesshin.

-¿Y ese tal Dave es muy fuerte?-preguntaba Momoyo interesada, ya que no había tenido una buena pelea hace tiempo.

-Es muy fuerte, posiblemente no seas capaz de derrotarlo-decía Tesshin.

-Interesante, pero yo me aseguraré de ser la ganadora, ya que para mi, la palabra derrota no está en mi vocavulario-decía Momoyo riendo de emocion por tener a un rival que se le compare en poder.

Mientras tanto en la Residensia McDougal.

Dave estaba entrenando a sus hermanas Kotori McDougal, Mio McDougal, María McDougal y Elsie McDougal, cada una de ellas atacaba a Dave de distintos ángulos, pero Dave adivinó cada uno de sus movimientos, dejando inmpesionadas a cada una de ellas, sin poder hacer más.

-Les falta presición en sus ataques, aún así, sguen mejorando, sigan esforzándose, ya se están acercando ami nivel de poder-decía Dave con una sonrisa, haciendo sonrojar a cada una de ellas.

-N-No es para tanto, Onii-chan, yo sabía que me estoy acercando a tu nivel de poder, después de todo soy la comandante de Ratatosk, tengo mucho talento sin descubrir-decía muy orgullosa de sí misma.

-Yo aún siendo uan demonio, todavía me falta experiencia para poder darte pelea, estoy segura que muy pronto podré darte la pelea más satisfactoria del mundo, aunque ahora mismo quisiera ver un camión de bomberos-decía Elsie ansiosa.

-Aún siendo una Princesa demonio como Rias Gremory, me falta mucha experiencia para pelear a tu nivel, aún así, estoy segura que con tus enseñansas podré volverme más fuerte-decía Mio McDougal.

-Y yo he mejorado mis atauqe y mi poder, así como mi fuerza, supongo todo este poder te lo debo a tu entrenamiento, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por que me hayas entrenado-decía María McDougal.

-No es para tanto, chicas, ahora, supongio que debemos continuar, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave, pero es interrumpido, porque alguien toca a la puerta de su Mansión y Residencia.

-Yo voy-decía Momo Belia Deviluke abriendo la puerta, revelando que el que tocaba la puerta era nada más y nada menos que Rugal Bernstein, el padre adoptivo de Dave.

-¿Se le ofrece algo, Rugal-sdama?-preguntaba amablemente Momoo.

-¿Puedo hablar con Dave un momento?-preguntaba Rugal.

-Un momento-decía Momo.

-Dave-sama, es Rugal-sama, dice que quiere hablar contigo un momento-decía Momo, gritandoo, para que Dave la escuchara.

-Voy, supongo pospondremos el entrenamiento-decía Dave.

Una vez en la puerta de la Residencia McDougal.

-¿Sucede algo, papá?-preguntaba Dave.

-Tendrás una batalla con Momoyo Kawakami, serás su contrincante para que demuestres que eres el más fuerte del Planeta Tierra-decía Rugal.

-¿Y para qué hacerme pelear? He oído antes de la Famila Kazama, después de todo Jin es un buen amigo mío, Momoyo según he oido, es de la Academia Kawakami y es una gran Arte Marcialista, la mejor de su generación, ¿Verdad?-decía Dave.

-Así es, pero tu tienes mucha ventaja, no creo te cuaste trabajo derrotarla, ¿Verdad?-decía Rugal Bernstein.

-Pues, tengo curiosidad de saber que tan poderosa es esa chica, ¿Cuándo va a ser esa pelea que me preparaste con esa chica'-preguntaba Dave.

-Mañana por la mañana, espero que te prepares-decía Rugal.

-Claro, esto se va a poner interesante-decía Dave meneando su cola Saiyajín.

-¿Qué clase de sorpresas tendrá esta chica, Momoyo Kawakami? Espero que me entretenga un tiempo-decía Dave mentalmente.


End file.
